


Lonely

by baldngay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, they’re gfs and no one’s written for them??? rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldngay/pseuds/baldngay
Summary: Kim Tate is lonely (I mean she kind of sucks so who’s surprised) when an old face returns.
Relationships: Kim Tate/Tina Dingle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> uh i don’t know how to do this thanks for reading??? might have lost inspo and stopped randomly but eh anyways give kim tate a gf immediately.

It might have been in Kim Tate’s nature to drive people away, but it still hurt that she ended up back in Emmerdale after all these years without anyone knowing who she was and still immediately being left with no friends or allies. Sure, she was an asshole but she wasn’t that bad, she’d had friends in the past. There was Kathy Bates, that friendship ended when Kim had slept with her fiancé and then left him soon afterwards. Then there was Frank, they’d never been friends but they’d got along well enough when they were married. Although, that ended when she slept with David and Frank had blackmailed her so that wasn’t really a good example, either.   
Back in those days she had staff all through the house, helping her out and doing everything she couldn’t be bothered to do, but it was all empty now. The house she sat in was completely silent and it was a painful reminder of everything she lacked.

A faint crunching sound signalled that a car was approaching steadily towards the main house and Kim froze. None of the villagers ever came this far over and there weren’t any meetings scheduled until next week. The crunching stopped and a car door opened then slammed, as the clicking of high heels made their way towards the door and a light knocking echoed through the halls. 

Someone was here and they were here to see her. In her stomach Kim felt something he couldn’t identify, but it spurred her to the door and she unlocked and opened it immediately. 

Stood there was a familiar sleek, brown head of hair with a shocked expression etched into her manicured features.

“Kim?”, the shorter woman let out a little laugh and continued to stare in surprise at her. 

“Tina Dingle? What the hell are you doing here?” a slight blush decorated Tina’s cheeks and Kim came  
to the conclusion that that had no business being so cute.

Maybe she could have been more eloquent about it, but in Kim’s defence she was not expecting to see an old face from 20 years ago on her doorstep when she woke up this morning, she hadn’t been expecting to see anyone at all today.

“What a warm welcome, I’ll certainly be leaving a good review on TripAdvisor.” Tina smirked up at her and she became suddenly aware she hadn’t even let the other woman in yet, so she stepped aside and gestured her in.

It was an odd experience, seeing as it had been so long since they’d seen one another and neither had been expecting it, but Tina sat down across from her on the sofa and explained she was in the village to visit the Dingles and thought she’d take a look around. They continued to chat idly for a while until Kim was overcome with a feeling of warmth and comfort from the company and let out an awkward cough before heading into the kitchen to make some tea.

“Oh how the tables have turned. Miss High-And-Mighty making a lowly secretary a drink? You’ve changed Kim.” There wasn’t any of the old venom behind her words and Tina had adopted a teasing tone along with her signature smirk. She couldn’t help herself but smile, something she found herself doing less and less these days, at the familiarity of it all. 

“Well, what can I say, I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me.” And she wasn’t entirely wrong, even if the woman sat in her living room made her feel so strangely calm that Kim found herself wanting to lean into the touch as their hands brushed when she handed over the mug. Anything so she could feel another person so close. 

“I always admired you, you know.” The words slipped out before she could stop them, “you always had so many people around you, you were never lonely. So friendly to everyone.”

“You had all the staff here.” Tina reasoned with her but Kim could see a hint of shock in her eyes.

“They had to be around me, Frank paid them. I was always so alone.” Her words came out matter-of-factly, but she felt her own grip on the mug she was holding tighten. Kim’s heart jumped when she felt a hand on her wrist, warm skin agains her own.

When Tina spoke it came out as almost a whisper, “I liked being around you.”   
When Kim turned to face the other woman she took in her features. Immaculate brows furrowed in sincerity, her lips were pulled into a soft smile and piercing eyes bore into her own. Suddenly she was leaning into her, pushing all of her weight into Tina’s arms and burying her face into her shoulder as palms slowly soothes her, caressing her back. 

This was what she’d been lacking. Not physical contact, but an emotional connection. Kim reluctantly pulled away and felt hands cup her cheeks, she looked at Tina and swore she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. How had she not noticed this before? Reaching out a hand, she brushed a strand of Tina’s hair behind her ear letting her fingers play in the silky strands as time slowed down.


End file.
